


TMNT Names Described

by dondena



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the letters of each turtle's name, describing words that start with those letters to describe things about the boys and their personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMNT Names Described

Leonardo

Leader; loving; lion brave; loyal; level headed  
Elegant; enthralling; even tempered  
Opinionated  
Noble; neurotic  
Athletic  
Responsible; ridged  
Dominating; devoted  
Overly protective; organized

Donatello

Devoted; doer; determined  
Organized; order  
Night Owl; neat; narcissistic  
Able minded; anti-climatic   
Talented; trustworthy   
Engineer; explainer; eager for new things, even tempered  
Loving; level headed  
Loyal  
Opinionated; obsessive 

Raphael

Rash; reckless; reliable when needed; rage; raucous   
Arrogant  
Protector  
Hotheaded  
Athletic; admirable   
Errant; effective  
Loud; loving; loyal 

Michelangelo

Mischievous/mischief   
Intelligent; incorrigible   
Creative  
Heart; honest, hellion   
Eager; effervescent  
Little brother; loyal  
Annoying; athletic  
Nerd; nimble  
Guileless; glib   
Energetic   
Laid back; lazy at times; limber  
Original; optimistic


End file.
